Rent a Butler
' |image= |production= |producer(s)=Mark Hall Brian Cosgrove |story=John Stevenson |script=Brian Trueman |director=Chris Randall |imdbref=tt0769896 |episode=S01E18 |airdate=10 January 1989 |previous_story=Dear Diary |next_story=Jungle Duck }} Summary: After realizing that his castle is understaffed, Count Duckula goes to Rent-A-Butler Inc. to look for some new employees for his castle. However, since it transpires that butler and nannies are in high demand and earn very high wages, Duckula decides to sell his last two loyal employees, Igor and Nanny, to the agency instead. Without anybody to cook for him or look after him, Duckula accepts an invitation to a dinner hosted by the 'Nouveau Riche' family. It turns out that the Nouveau Riche's house is where Igor and Nanny are now serving. Duckula decides to go disguised as his second cousin, the honorable Lobilia, to avoid being recognized but things do not go according to plan. Quotes: *''Duckula'': "Mrs Grab? I know your unmarried sister, Miss Take." *''Duckula (after he is thrown out)'': "AND I NEVER HAD THE DESERT!!! (immediately gets a pie thrown at his face)" Trivia: *'Nouveau riche' is a term from French which literally means 'new rich'. It is a term that was often used in a disrespectful manner to describe people whose wealth and property had been acquired within their own generation, rather than by familial inheritance or through ranks of nobility (like Duckula's aristocratic vampire family). *Lobilia is taken from the name of the flowering herb, which was named for the Belgian botanist Matthias de Lobel (1538-1616). It was used by the author J. R. R. Tolkien in his novel 'The Lord of the Rings' (1954), Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Background Music Cues Credits *Voices: David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert, Ruby Wax *Narrator: Barry Clayton *Written by Brian Trueman *Vocals: Doreen Edwards, Mike Harding *Music: Mike Harding *Design: Chris Randall, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Dan Whitworth, Ed Williams, Andy Roper *Design Assistant: Andrea Hough *Storyboard: John Stevenson *Layout: José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano, Miguel Angel Fuertes *Animation: Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Luján, Valentín Caín, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor, Miguel Angel Fuertez. *Backgrounds: Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares, Miguel Angel *Supervised by Carlos Alfonso *Special Effects: Carlos Alfonso *Camera: Santiago Gomez, Victorio Gonzalez *Painting: María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, María José Álvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez, Ángeles Vacas. *Supervised by Paloma Antón *Xerox: Jose Luis Aisa, Andres Palacios *Line Test: Eva Moreno, Sergio Alfonso *Production Control: Bob Burrows *Film Editor: Patrick Haggerty *Assistant Editor: Jane Hicks *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso, Juan R. Pina *Associate Producer: Chris Randall *Executive Producer: John Hambley *Produced by Mark Hall, Brian Cosgrove *Directed by Chris Randall *© Cosgrove Hall Productions MCMLXXXVIII Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1989, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVIII' as it is dated in 1988. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1